In regards to tennis, there is a lack of training devices that allow for tennis players to train muscle memory for the tennis serve, volleys or ground strokes on-court or off-court in a manner that is measurable and repeatable. For example, there are no simple, non-intrusive, cost effective ways for tennis players to know whether their practice serves, volleys or ground strokes are being correctly reproduced during matches, to measure muscle memory consistency in their serves, volleys and ground strokes when ball results are impacted by wind, temperature, humidity, ball type/age, altitude, etc. or to keep track of their serve, volley or ground stroke accuracy over many different training and playing sessions. Further, for players that enjoy games or are motivated by competition, there are no simple, non-intrusive, cost effective ways to compete with themselves or with each other in one location or with each other in multiple locations while using their own unmodified racquets and unmodified ball in a normal tennis environment (court), such as within the context of video game utilizing data measured during their actual game play. In the following paragraphs, system, apparatus and method that may satisfy the issues described above are described.